User talk:Yoda´s Lightsaber
Republic Do you want to join the republic. , 00:54, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Edits Wow, you have been doing alot, I whould be doing more, I even have a stack of Lego catelogs waiting for their info to be used, but I havn't had time. 19:44, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Admin An administrator is basicly someone intrusted with the ability to deleate pages and ban people who break rules like "Do not Vandalize", Some wikias even have in there law code that admins also mediate between disputes, but not allowed to use there powers to settle it. Also they need to be avalible to help new Users and keep the wikia organized. They are also able to protect pages from vandals and edit protected pages. If you want to become admin you need to be voted in, then a Bueracrat needs to use his or her powers to promote you. 18:06, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Can you vote me in? Akshatagarwal (talk) 21:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) - you are so cool WOW Wow you have done alot of work. Thankyou for all the work you have been doing. 17:23, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Spider-Man 8888 Hi. This was the first user page I visited other then my own. Come leave a message on my page. [[User:Spiderman 8888|'Spider-Man 8888']] The Jedi Knight 23:42, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! I just thought I'd say hi and let you know that I love LEGO Star Wars as well! It's really fun! :) Leave a message on my page if you like. You can also go on SWGames wiki and type in LEGO Star Wars Level Strategies. It's a page I made and got an award for! --Tzslynx 20:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) hey you mind voting for my poll on my wiki? http://www.mec.wikia.com Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I notice youv'e been editing a couple hours right before I start, lol. I going for being an admin, keep up the good work. --Emitewiki 18:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ignore this second message --Emitewiki 19:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yoda. This is Emitewiki here. My house got a power out, and the computer shut down without someone turning it off. This caused all my website accounts such as Youtube, and Wiki, to log out. Unfortunatly I don't remember my password, so i can't log back in as Emitewiki. I'm going to make a new account, and am hoping to call it Emitewiki2. So I'm just giving you a heads up about what happened so that oyur not wondering 16:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC)emitewiki Hey, how do you do those userboxes on your user page? Thanks in advance. Emitewiki2 15:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You can copy from my userpage by editing and copying, then leave the page and paste on your userpage, then you can change it! Akshatagarwal (talk) 23:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday to Me! Hey, just thought I'd tell you, I had my Birthday very recently, and I got a bunch of new Lego Star Wars sets. I can't wait to post pictures of them on the wiki, so expect pictures of Ewoks and other things I won't name right now to appear on the wiki. Anyway, "That's all folks!" Emitewiki2 23:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm...... Hey, well... that one guy (Kacper6000) just added two random pages about nothing...... I don't know if you are able to delete pages, but i really don't think we need a page that is is called, and just says kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Or that other one he made. Anyway, if you can delete those, it would be helpful. Oh, and one more thing, what is that page called "Minikit List"? It doesen't really have anything to do with minikits..... Emitewiki2 15:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Can we move it? Yes we can! Hey, Emitewiki2 here. I was wondering if you could move the page Gungan Warrior (New) to the Gungan Warrior page. I don't know how, (And i don't know if you can etheir, or if it's even possible) but I'v just seen on seen the thing "Paged Moved", on the recent activity before, and was wondering if you you could do that. Thanks, Emitewiki2 23:46, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Boring.... Ok, I'v given up almost all hope of ever becoming an admin on this wiki (because I don't think the other admins are online anymore to promote me). But one of the main reasons I wanted to become an admin was just so that I could change the background of our wiki. I wanted to put in some kind of picture or somthing, that had to do with Lego Star Wars. The greyish-blue background we have now, just makes the wiki look... Boring... Anyway, if you have any way of contacting the admins of this wiki, could you ask them if they can change the background? Thanks, Emitewiki2 00:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) How? Hey, do you know how to get to Jemadic0's page? I know i'v been on it before, but I can't figure out how now. He isn't on any of the talk pages, so if you could leave a link or somthing, that would be helpful Thanks, Emitewiki2 16:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, it's me. Sorry I haven't been editing this wiki lately. I've been in school all day, and now I'v been mostly editing the Nitrome Wiki. I got a bunch of new sets, (incuding the 7957 Sith Nightspeeder, which I haven't gotten around to building yet). Anyway, I've run out of things to edit here, so I might just make small edits. I hope we get some more contributors, that are as extatic about it as I was. Bye for now, Emitewiki2 15:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) That's wierd Hey, all the edits from Logray up, were made my me. I didn't relize my account wasn't logged in. So ya.... Emitewiki2 23:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please and thank you Hey, can you fill in the blank of what year the Watto's Junkyard set come in on the Watto page? Thanks, Emitewiki2 23:43, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Legal? Hey, I probably shouldve asked this a LONG time ago, but I never got around to it. I took a bunch of photos form the Lego Star Wars game, but my parents told said that it might be illegal to post pictures from their game on the internet. I didn't think so, and I didn't want to e-mail the LEGO company, so I guess I'll just ask you. Is it illegal to post pictures from the game on the internet? Hope to hear back soon, Emitewiki2 23:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) How to? Hey, do you know how to create a template that will actually save? So that I can just click on "Add other templates", and go right to it. Thanks, 21:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:How to? Thanks, but do you know how to make one that a person can edit? Like in an set infobox, you get to type in the information yourself, but the row titles are already there. Thanks, 15:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) How to? again I tried using the set infobox but heres what it came up with: Another template try Here is another one of my flop templates. This time I based it off your minifigure template. Thanks Thank you so much! I made the template for Sith, although I don't know how to change the color. (To see the template, click here). I just wanted to thank you for all the help with figuring that out, and if you know how to change the color of it, that would help too. 18:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'm going to make it the color black if I can figure out how. Flickr Hey, um, do you have a flickr account? Because I saw these pictures, and they're the same as the ones you posted. Click here to see them. Just wondering, 17:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Stud I changed out the pic in the "Stud" template. P.S Did you see what I did to the Darth Maul page? It was only 3 sentences long! Emitewiki2 Hey, do you like the new Template? User:Emitewiki2 You really should become an admin on this wiki. You edit alot, and would be a good canidate. I am frankly getting a little upset with the other admins, such as Jedimac0, for not electing someoe else before they left. I did manage to find Jedimac0's user page on other wikis, and will try to contact him there. Just type in a user's name on google, and it will come up with all their user pages. I have been mostly editing the Nitrome wiki. Keep editing! Emitewiki2 Hey, sorry I haven't been editing the editing a whole bunch. Between school, sports, homework, and chores, I haven't had too much time to edit. I'll keep trying to do as much as I can, but just so you know, that's why I haven't been a ton. Cya, Hello there Hello there, Would you be interested in being an admin on this wiki? You've been working hard around here and unfortunately I currently do not have a lot of time for editing (blame college). also, what do you think about also having adminship? I don't really know him, but I think he's been working hard as well, if you think he's up for adminship he can have it. I will also still be around as much as I can, you won't see me, but I do try to check the recent changes daily. But the wiki needs at least one, maybe two, active admins. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Template Troubles Hey, do you know how to make a template, so that you can change the color of it, like Infoboxes? I spent quite a while fiddeling around with it, but all I ended up with was this: If you can help in any way, it would be appreciated :) Thanks, CONGRATS! / Background CONGRAGULATIONS!! Your an Administrator! *Trumpets sound, music plays* Now I will be bugging you A LOT!! No, I'm just kidding. But can you put this for the background on the wiki? I took the characters off the internet, and added the black, and the lightsaber glow by myself. If you have any other ideas for a wiki background, that's fine too. Me too! Wait, acually, I guess I got admin rights to.......................YAY!!! I'm not quite sure how I missed that... Oh well, I can put the background on myself I guess, but I will wait for your approval first (In case you don't like it). Aso, yes, I do realise it is a little rough around the edges. I might be able to touch that up. 17:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Yes, I realize this is a lot of messages for one day, but oh well. Two things: 1. I deleted almost all the pages that were canidates for deletion. 2. I touched up the edges around the background to make it look like this: Background again Yes, I like your background better, but before we put it on, could we fill in the grey all the way to the bottom of the picture, and not have Darth Vader's lightsaber cut of? Otherwise, it's perfect! . Badges. Did you add the badges to the wiki? Or did it do it automaticly? All the other wikis I edit have them (Most start with them). I'm ranked #2 on the other wiki I edit (The Nitrome wiki). Oh yes, also, the background is relly good! You can go ahead and put it on (unless I end up doing it). 00:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) . RE:RE:Badges Really? Because that's what I used (refering to the wiki theme designer). Also, I've been editing the badges, and I'm working on getting pictures the right size for them. 00:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) . i joined your wiki 02:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Created a new template What do you think? I couldn't figure out how to fill in the rest of the template with color though. — Emitewiki2 (talk) 15:56, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Templates Yes, that is the color I was thinking. I'll try to fix up that small part. Also, I am trying to change the Otheruses template so that it has the box around it. It might take a little while though :/ — Emitewiki2 (talk) 19:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) How's this? Good job Good job on the Emptysection temlate! It looks really good now! — Emitewiki2 (talk) 19:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi! i'm Tom3991, and i just wanted to say hi to the #1 on this wiki! (and to get a badge!) =P Hi, I was looking for a list of a dmins and when I found it I saw that most of them are in-active. I am new here and plan to do a lot of editing here. I was wondering that since a lot of your admins are in-active could I please have rollback and patroller? I can and will help around the wiki. 14:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) New UserBoxes? Hey yoda! i had some ideas for some new user boxes that i thought you could add! do you want to hear them? Thanks! I do try to benefit EVERY wiki I edit. User:Darth henry RE: Rollback and Patroller Well, first of all, what special rights do you get when you are a rollback and patroller? I looked it up, but couldn't glean much information. Also, I look at him on some of the other wikis, (Brickipedia, Bacon wiki, Coffee wiki) and I agree he looks like a good canidate for the positions. The only problem I have is that he hasen't contributed very much to this wiki. If you don't mind, I would like to wait a little longer before we grant him any rights. He has only made 30 edits, but comments on blog posts also count as edits, and he has made a lot of those. Anyway, my computer is being kinda slow right now, so I can't edit much right now. — Emitewiki2 (talk) 01:08, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Game Boy Advanced characters I've been trying to move all the GBA characters to the Lego Star Wars GBA page. Can you help? — Emitewiki2 (talk) 20:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) GBA characters again Nevermind. Ignore my previous message, because I actually did it. Once I was finished, the number of pages went from 827 to 811! There were 16 of those pages, and each was about a sentence long! — Emitewiki2 (talk) 20:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) i'll edit more today 18:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hey, check out the new wiki navigation. Do you like it? It took a lot of editing and coding, but I finnaly was able to get all the catagories and pages. — Emitewiki2 (talk) 23:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) why did you deleate Jump Trooper Why did you deleate Jump Trooper? Oops Sorry. I didn't know you created the page. It was only 2 sentences long, and latley a bunch of random users have been creating pages that are very short and do not have much info. If you could make the page at least a paragraph long, I won't delete it, because recently I'v been trying to delete all the useless 1-2 sentence pages until someone was ready to actually work on it. You can still recreate the page. P.S I bought 5 new 2012 sets last week! New picks coming soon :D — Emitewiki2 (talk) 15:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) http://legostarwarsminifigure.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Star_Wars_Minifigure_Wiki GGD 21:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) http://legostarwarsminifigure.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Star_Wars_Minifigure_Wiki Memo:Wikia Redo Hi there Yoda´s Lightsaber I am Bob bricks I am helping out wikis around and came across this one, and thought about helping it out, but, to do the CSS I need admin status, and you can revoke it afterword, If you can contact me or say hi to me at http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat or }I let me know If you would likeme to not or to do it and, maybe do a little work on the main page also, thanks, Hi. Where are you come from ? Dear Yoda's_Lightsaber, Thanks! I will continue the good job. Sirtimiv [[User:Sirtimiv|Sirtimiv] 14:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) hi good morning SirtimivSirtimiv 07:59, April 17, 2012 (UTC) hi yoda Sirtimiv 12:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yoda's Lightsaber,do you know were can I get those Star Wars microfigures and what set are they in?Jango Fett10 02:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Jango Fett10 RE:Deletions Oops, sorry about deleting the page. When I had looked it over before it just had a short biography of R5-D8 but nothing about the minifigure ever appearing in Lego Star Wars (I haven't been very up to date with the new 2012 minifigures :p) so i thought it was just not related to Lego at all. Sorry, — Emitewiki2 (talk) 01:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey there! I just wanted to let you know about the related video module that's coming soon to Lego Star Wars Wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 18:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) how do i become a admin? admin how do become an admin? on 65771 Episode lll collectors set, it just has mmamhuya. nothing else. Darthwatch789 (talk) 23:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes how do you get userboxes? -Darthwatch789 people wow i guess you and me are the only ones on this wiki.i havent seen anyone (excluding us) do a edit. My brother, Fastcar900, wishes to be an admin on his wiki. He can benefit this site greatly. ToaZahrok (talk) 18:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you think we could use a year category for sets and games, like the years they were released? ~Klint What's Up Yoda! Did you make any new Pages Lately? P.S. My Name is: Boba Fett's Blaster! Infobox Bullet Points Sorry to be annoying, just didnt know who else to ask about this. (Actually I tried Jedimca0, but he didn't answer :P. When you get an info box like this: ...how can you get the first answer as a bullet point too rather than an asterix? I know its not important, but thanks anyway :D --Jegory (talk) 20:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Infobox Bullet points/Admin Thanks anyway :D. By the way, are you the only active administrator on the wiki? If you are do you think you could possibly consider me for admin rights? --Jegory (talk) 08:16, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Lego Star Wars The Video Game Do you think you could lock the Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Console) page? There's some guy without an account that keeps deleting stuff and changing the names into French :S. I think he's the same guy you blocked for the same thing about a day ago. Anyway, could you get that done ASAP please? I'm having a bit of a hard time trying to undo all his edits. --Jegory (talk) 19:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin That's fine :D. Do you know if either of them are active at the moment? --Jegory (talk) 08:21, April 8, 2013 (UTC) * I've sent a message on their talk pages on different wikis and they haven't replied yet, so if you could do that I'd really appreciate it :D. [[w:c:lego star wars:User:Jegory|'Jegory']] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi'' 16:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Useless pages One user without an account has been creating pages with no relevance to LSW. No real vandalism here, but if you could delete them I'd be grateful. The links are here and here. [[w:c:lego star wars:User:Jegory|'Jegory']] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi'' 20:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Vandal! I propose to ban the vandal 108.15.109.230. He writes articles about incomprehensible non-existent characters. Do something and unite with Jegory, please! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Admin Brilliant!! Thanks!! [[w:c:lego star wars:User:Jegory|'Jegory']] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi'' 06:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin Stuff I was just wondering, how do you make Userboxes? I'm guessing that admin can, but I haven't been able to find a link or anything to get to it. PS I've blocked a user who kept vandalising the Anakin Skywalker page. I've protected the page but he's left the page in a pretty bad state. I'll try to fix it ASAP. [[User:Jegory|'Jegory (Admin)']] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi'' 17:16, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Update Hey Yoda, Just thought I'd give you an update on the progress of the Anakin Skywalker clean-up project. I've started by putting all the disordered pics in a gallery at the bottom but I've not had time to look at the actual content; I'll get to that soon. By the way, are we going to keep the two pages (ie Anakin and Darth Vader) as one page? Most of the info on Darth is gone anyway :S. for the moment I've put Vader's Infobox by the Role in LSW section. Anyway, I'll get onto that soon and I think I'll un-protect it (unless anybody asks or if you want to) when the job's done. Thanks, [[User:Jegory|'Jegory (Admin)']] Contact me here 21:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Poll! Mr. admin, you could vote for versions of Anakin Skywalker on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 10:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Mr. admin, 2 vandals (Boxdudette and Lilbug) changed 3 pages: Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker and Luke Skywalker (Jedi). Can you delete them? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Poll! Mr. admin, can you vote for Obi-Wan's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mr. admin, can you vote for Mace Windu's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 12:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Do you know about User:Connor McGinnis, who added information from Wookieepedia to articles about clones. I think he found our wiki and then he did his non-canon lego star wars wiki. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 06:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) He wrote the same thing here as on his wiki. I propose to block this user, or we will cancel his changes again. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 06:54, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Please delete The Exploration of Hoth, it is non-canon page. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 06:58, July 20, 2013 (UTC)